Miracles Happen
by Bhee-R.2006
Summary: Marieanne is babysitting when her favourite fictional characters show up asking for directions. They run into an old friend of Bella's and Marieanne seems to have an interesting effect on him...
1. Part One Intruders

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, so just so you know, it's written from the perpective of a character I have made up. "M" stands for Marie-Anne, and B for Bella. I sort of got this idea while I was babysitting tonight, reading Twilgiht of course, and then I thought "Wouldn't it be totally amazing if Edward were to appear out of no where..." and then it just all came to me and I decided to write this before I forgot all my ideas. I hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed thinking of it. There is still more of the story to come, so be prepared for some unexpected surprises! **

**MPOV**

I sat at the island counter on a tall wooden stool. I flipped the page of my book eagerly. This wasn't just any book I was reading. I was reading Twilight, the most incredible book I've ever read, for the fourth time. Stephanie Meyer is a genius, not to mention an extremely talented writer. I was babysitting for the night. The kids were sleeping upstairs and here I sat, completely absorbed in my book. A permanent smile on my face as I read through the romantic chapters. I bit my lip feeling a little stupid, sitting there beaming over a book. I guess only people who've read Twilight understand how it feels. I was about to get to my favourite part- in the meadow.

I looked up, took a deep breath and then glanced at the clock. Damn, I though. I had to check on the kids. I gently placed my custom-made (by me of course) bookmark into the book and quietly hopped off the stool. I made my way stealthily up the stairs and went to each of the three rooms. I poked my head into each doorway. They were all fast asleep. All of them breathing and in one piece. I made my way back down the stairs and about halfway down the set I saw the mirror on the wall opposite the staircase. I looked into it as I made my way down checking my hair. My eyes shifted to movement at the top of the stairs which I saw in the reflection. I stopped dead in my tracks. I held the railing with my right hand and stared into the mirror. Just then two feet appeared at the top of the stairs. The shoes looked expensive. They were black, but that's all I could see. My eyes grew wider and my pulse raced. Who ever that was, I had to get them away from the kids. Nothing could happen to the kids. They were the priority. I whipped my head around with a -what seemed to be- intimidating look on my face, but no one was there. I was turned halfway towards the top of the staircase now. I shot my head back to the mirror, then back to the landing. My eyebrows pulled together. I shook my head, my mouth open slightly, and continued back down the steps. Then I realized he could have snuck into one of the rooms. So I ran upstairs again and ran into every single room, examining each ever so carefully. But nothing. Not one thing was out of place, or there that shouldn't be. I trudged back down the stairs trying to calm the blood that rushed through my veins. I sat back down on my stool, took another deep breath and read my book.

I read through a few more chapters, the whole time being interrupted constantly by the family's dog. I couldn't figure out why he was barking! It was getting extremely irritating. I tried feeding it, but it wouldn't eat. I even tried putting cheese slices into the bowl, bu that didn't work either. I tried water, but he wouldn't drink. A whimpering sound began once again as I turned the page. Then it grew to grumble and a yelp. That was it I couldn't take it anymore! "Urgh! What do you want me to do!" I whispered angrily, again feeling a little stupid to be yelling at a dog. He looked at me and then into the next room. I got up and huffed my way into the room. The dog followed and ran ahead stopping at the sliding door, which lead to the backyard. Of course, I thought. He needs to...do his thing. I shook my head shocked that I hadn't thought of that before. I must be really tired or something. I unlocked the door, opened it for the dog and was about to shut it when a loud crash from behind me interrupted my thinking. I jumped, whirled around and stared at a book that had just fallen over on the book shelf. The kids had pulled the rest of the books out earlier today and that heavy one,(which they couldn't lift) had just fallen on to its side. I tried to breath normally again as I closed the door and locked it firmly. I let out a heavy breath and once again walked back to the counter.

This time I had just sat down when I was interrupted from my reading for a third time. I was reading one of my favourite lines: "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb...", when I heard the voice. "Must be a good book." it said. Instantly my smile faded as I lifted my head to see a tall-extremely tall- pale skinned, gorgeous, muscular boy standing in the doorway of the kitchen where I sat. _Edward...no, it couldn't be..._my mind trembled. The statuesque boy chuckled so attractively I almost fell off my chair. I stood up slowly, and carefully, gripping the counter with both hands. "Actually," he said still chuckling, "It_can_ be." I was taken back. I stumbled backwards. _It had to be...no...but how else could he have..._I pondered helplessly. Then he smiled. His smile was so...familiar. Where had I seen it before? Then it occurred to me that I hadn't. I'd pictured it, that _crooked_ smile. Then I noticed a second thing. His eyes. _Topaz_...I mouthed, unable to speak. His breathtaking features smiled. Is that possible? _Only for a vampire..._I thought before recalling that he could hear. He laughed again a little louder this time. "Have you ever thought of being a comedian? Your thoughts are enough to keep _me_ laughing." I stared at him speechless. One of my eyebrows was raised slightly more than the other, and one side of my mouth pulled up. My expression probably had a mix of "Your joking right?" and "I don't get it...". He raised one eyebrow in response to my expression. "Oh-my-god..." I said separating each word. He composed his perfect face and spoke fluently. "Please do forgive our intrusion, but we needed some directions. Would you be terribly inconvenienced in giving us some assistance?" I shook my head. _Our_ intrusion? I thought and then spoke it this time. "Our?" I questioned still completely stunned. "Yes, our..." Edward answered turning his head slowly, but keeping his eyes on me until the last minute, probably curious of my confusion in the word. When his eyes shifted behind him he was startled and then he was gone. My eyes grew wide and my mouth hung open. I walked to the sink in a daze, turned on the tap to cold and stuck my head underneath the faucet. Then a female voice spoke. The voice was quieter and not so fluent. Some how, I knew who it was. "Uhm, is she alright?" she said.

**BPOV**

We stood in the backyard together waiting for an opportunity to get inside. Then the lights flicked on. "Come on." Edward whispered eagerly. He was gone within a split second and then the door closed. Just then a greyish figure bounded down the stairs and towards a group of bushes. I walked slowly towards the porch steps. When I eventually got there something wet came in contact with my hand. I pulled my hand away from whatever it was and took a step back staring at the figure. It was a dog. I let out a sigh of relief and started gathering my self. I crept up the stairs and knelt by the glass sliding doors. I could only see part of Edward's back. Then the grey dog came up to me and licked my cheek. "Ew." I whispered in disgust. I have never been fond of slobber all over my face. But that didn't stop it. It kept licking me but me being as weak as I was, couldn't push it away. I turned my head to the side away from it trying to block it's attacks with my hand. Then, out of nowhere, Edward stood in front of me chuckling at my predicament. I turned my head to the other side, as the dog had made it's way around me in a semi-circle. It walked right over my legs and kept licking me the whole time. "Ew, stop it!" I whispered angrily at the dog. Edward chuckled again and then he pulled the dog back. The dog let out a whimper and then ran back down the stairs. Edward held out his hand to me and I took it eagerly. "Why didn't you follow me?" he asked me as he opened the door. "Because," I said, now walking inside. "You forgot that not everyone can run at super vampire speed!" I exclaimed in a loud whisper. "Oh." he said trying hard not to smile at his own mistake. I narrowed my eyes at him as we walked through the door. Then both our eyes grew wide as we stared at a black haired girl in shock. She had her head inside the sink and let the water run down her neck, creeping down her prominent cheeks, and what seemed to be green eyes from my view. She was very attractive, even with her head in the sink like that. I was immediately incredibly jealous and felt very out of place. I was suddenly very excited to become a vampire, because then I could be one of the beautiful ones. I looked up at Edward concerned, "Uhm, is she alright?" I asked hesitantly. The girl froze at the sink. She waited there for a few seconds then firmly raised her hand, turned off the tap, shoved the tap to the side, and lifted her head. She stared out the window above the sink for another few seconds before turning to me and Edward. When she did she looked at me and her eyes grew wary. "Oh good god..." she said on an exhale. Than she hurried to the counter where she put one hand on each side of her head and seemed to be putting as much pressure on it as she could. Her eyes were shut tight.

**MPOV**

As I sat there at the counter, trying to squeeze out my insanity, Bella approached me somewhat hesitantly. Why would she be scared? I'm the one seeing fictional characters!! "Are-are you okay?" she asked gently and probably a little scared. I must look like an idiot. I opened my eyes and looked sideways. Bella was leaning against the counter next to me, her left arm resting on the counter top and her head lowered a little to read my expression. Her eyes were concerned. "I'm not so sure about that any more..." I said shakily. She glanced at Edward, for an explanation. He nodded his head towards the amazing book that lay on the counter next to me. Understanding crept across Bella's face. "Oh..." she breathed. "Look, we're sorry, uhm, we just need some directions. Er...do you think you can help us?"

**BPOV**

She looked up at me sharply with her gorgeous eyes piercing through my self-esteem. "Are you kidding!?" she exclaimed. Now she looked at me like _I_was the crazy one. I opened my mouth but I was speechless. "Yes! I can help you!" she said with a smile creeping across her soft skin. "Oh, er, we're looking for this address..." I rambled digging into my jeans pulling out a folded piece of paper. I opened it on the counter and pushed it towards her. She rotated the paper around so she could read it. I liked her. She was so...positive. She seemed like one of those people who was always cheerful and energetic; fun to be around. "Mm!" she exclaimed in a high soprano voice that sort of reminded me of Alice's. "I know where this is. It's just down here." she pointed out motioning to the backyard. Then she quickly explained the directions. She spoke too quickly for me to catch everything. I was always one step behind. Edward nodded, telling me he knew where to go.

**MPOV**

"So, if you don't mind my asking, why are you guys going to the 'Krypt Club'?"** (Working title. Suggestions welcome!)** I asked utterly curious. After reading Twilight I had to no that Bella does _not_ dance. Bella looked briefly at Edward and then back at me. "We're going to see one of my friend's bands play..." she said slowly. I looked straight into her eyes, encouraging her to tell me who her friend was. You never know, it could be someone I know. I laughed inside my head. Edward laughed quietly at my thoughts. I shot a glance at him trying to look annoyed but when I looked at him his gorgeous face caught me off guard. Before I could start thinking about how beautiful he was I started singing the alphabet in french in my head, of course I had Alice to thank for that idea. **(Must have read Eclipse to understand this reference)**. Edward shook his head at me and I turned my attention back to Bella. "Uhm, Jacob...has recently acquired a band, and he's playing tonight." she said looking down at her hands. "Holy crap! That is so cool!" I said beaming. "Would you care to join us?" Edward offered. My heart skipped a beat and I had to remind myself to breathe. "Are-are you serious? I- I mean, I can't. I, don't live here. I'm babysitting." I explained. Bella actually looked disappointed when I said that. Could she really have wanted me to go with them? "I think Alice can take care of the house while you're gone." Edward said solving another problem easily. I noted that Bella's expression looked hopeful. "Well," I started smiling and sat up with my back straight. "If I can get back before 2:30, then I'm in!" I said. They both looked at me in shock. At first I thought it was because 2:30 would be too early, but then I realized it was the shock that I was babysitting until then. "Oh! They're, they're my cousins." I stated firmly, pointing to the direction of the staircase as I said it. They both exhaled. "That's plenty of time!" Bella said. "You guys can wait by the car. I'll call Alice. She'll be here soon." he said to us. "Don't worry I'll bring her out to meet you first." Edward said smirking at me and then he winked. I looked up to the ceiling and folded my hands at my chest. "Thank you...thank you." I whispered dramatically. They both laughed at me and Bella led me to _the Volvo_.


	2. Part Two Imprint

**Author's Notes**

Okay so just before you read I have one suggestion. There are a number of songs mentioned in this part, and I strongly reccomend playing teh songs when they are mentioned. It gives the full effect of the story I think. Just a suggestion, it really helped when I was writing it. Here are the songs:

_Gimme More-_ Britney Spears

_The Boy Who Blocked his Own Shot -_Brand New

_Vindicated-_ Dashboard Confessionals

_Lovestoned-_ Justin Timberlake

_Shake Tramp-_ Marianas Trench

_Temperature-_ Sean Paul

**MPOV**

Bella started towards the back door, and I followed. She was about to open the door when it flew open in half a second and then a slim, pale figure with spiky black hair stood in front of us, flashing gorgeously white teeth. My mouth dropped, and I was half smiling as I ogled her perfect face. "Hey Bella! Who's this?" she asked enthusiastically and moving her eyes to me. "Hey, this is er..." she struggled as she realized I haven't told her my name yet. "Marie-Anne." I stated, saving Bella the grief of asking me my name. "Oh! Cool! Nice to meet you." she said still smiling widely. I laughed quietly..._not as good as it is for me, _Ithought. I heard Edward chuckle from the other room. That was getting annoying. Bella was lucky that he didn't hear her every thought.

Edward appeared in the room with us. He was putting his silver cell phone back into his jacket pocket. Alice turned to him as she spoke. "I figured I'd save you a phone call and just come on my own. Oh! Which reminds me, you guys better get going. The bouncer had just decided that he's closing the doors in 10 minutes." Edward laughed so beautifully it was unreal! "Hah! With me driving, we'll make it there in two!" he said triumphantly. Bella shot him a glance that looked terrified. "Let's go." he said putting his hand on the small of Bella's back and leading her outside I followed, waving to Alice as I exited and thanking her for coming.

When we walked around the side of the house, I froze with my right hand on the side of the brick house and my left at my neck. Bella and Edward looked at me in surprise. But I kept my eyes on the canary yellow Porsche that stood magnificently in the driveway. "This is the best night I've ever had!" I said trying to breath. I caught up with them and we walked around the shiny Volvo. Bella climbed in the front seat beside Edward which left me in the back. I got in carefully taking in every single detail. I was never ever going to forget this. I reached back absentmindedly and pulled on my seatbelt. I had a feeling I was going to need it. I less than three seconds we were speeding down the street. I looked out the window in amazement. How could Bella have been terrified? This is so freaking cool! Edward was right. We did get there within two minutes. I counted. I smiled sheepishly at the thought.

When we climbed out, after Edward parked perfectly on the curb, we lined up. Then it occurred to me- I was going to need ID. I gasped and pulled my purse off my shoulder and pulled out my black leather wallet. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap..." I muttered to myself worriedly. For what seemed like the millionth time tonight, Edward and Bella stared in shock at me like I was a freak. But I didn't bother explaining. I filed through all my cards and found my drivers license. "Hah! I found it!"I exclaimed waving it in front me. I zipped my purse back up replacing it onto my shoulder. I smiled innocently at them. At that Bella laughed. Then it was our turn. The bouncer waved Bella and Edward through. I showed him my license and he examined it with a careful eye. "Is this real ma'am?" he asked. "Yes." I said stunned that he's actually suspecting me of fraud! "Step aside please." he said even after my answer. "What? Your kidding? How am I supposed to fake a driver's license?"I exclaimed. I saw out of the corner of my eye as I stepped aside, that Edward was laughing at me. I let out a huff and folded my arms impatiently across my chest. Edward moved from Bella's side, in front of the bouncer and murmured something to him staring straight into his eyes. The bouncer looked like he'd seen a ghost-or a vampire. The bouncer nodded and then Edward turned to me and handed me my license. Then he went back to join Bella. I followed them inside.

The club was packed and fairly dark. It was small and there was a bar in the very back of it. There were a few tables scattered around the perimeter, most of them free. "Gimme' More" was playing and there were a fair number of people dancing in the center of the dance floor . The floor was hardwood, and the walls looked brown in the lighting. We stood towards the back of the room. Just standing there. I looked at Bella, then at Edward and back at Bella, waiting for something to happen. Then the announcer introduced a band under the name of _Run With Wolves_ and then a spotlight shone on a gorgeous dark-skinned boy with long black hair held in a ponytail. He sat on a stool and began strumming an acoustic guitar in front of a microphone. He began singing a song I recognized as "The Boy Who Blocked his Own Shot". Although I was sure it was, I asked anyway. "Is that...?" I began looking at Bella. She took a deep breath and spoke on her exhale. "Yep.." I wanted to get closer. I loved getting right up close to the stage. "Come on!" I said excitedly nodding towards the stage. Bella looked hesitant, but she nodded. "I'll stay here." Edward said giving her a little push to keep going. By the time we pushed our way through the crowd of people already surrounding the stage Jacob had finished his song and was getting read for the next, setting aside his acoustic, moving the stool and adjusting the microphone to his crazy height. It didn't help that we were below him already, but we were still standing a fair ways away from the stage. The closest we could get was three or four meters away. The next song I recognized as well. It was _Vindicated_. When he was singing "_And roped me in so, memorizing so.._." he finally saw Bella and made a small nod towards her. She smiled, and then his eyes moved to me. His expression became blank and he seemed to forget the words. He stopped singing, but the band kept playing. Then emotion came back into his face, and he started singing like his life depended on it. He was amazing. It was like he had a sudden burst of energy. I looked at Bella for an explanation but she was looking at me for one. The band played three or four more songs and announced that they were taking a break. Bella and I had made our way back to Edward, and we sat down at one of the empty tables. Now, _Lovestoned_ was playing over the speakers. I was drilling Bella and Edward with questions about the book and well "real life" if you could even call I that, when he came over. He emerged from a group of girls who were dancing. He walked over smiling. There were four chair and he took the empty one (to the right of me), and turned it around and sat. His arms were resting on the back of the chair. "Hey!" he said. "Hi, Jacob!' Bella said smiling, but she seemed awkward. I thought back to the way things were left in the last book. That must have been why things were weird. "Edward." he said nodding towards Edward but keeping his eyes on the table. Edward- who had his hand folded, elbows resting on the table, and chin resting on his hands- nodded in his direction, also without making eye contact. Meanwhile, I was having trouble just breathing. The book's description of Jacob didn't do him justice. He was really extremely attractive! I wanted to scream, he was so muscular and he wore a tight fitted tank top exposing his biceps and he wore plain black jeans with it. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when he turned his head towards me and flashed a wide smile at me. "I don't believe we've met." he said offering me his right hand. I stretched mine out but my hands seemed so fragile in his strong and firm handshake. "Marie-Anne, and we sort of have met." I said referring to my knowledge of the _Twilight Series_. He pulled his eyebrows together. "Meaning..." he encouraged, but I didn't feel like explaining the whole story again. "It's a long story." I said smiling a little embarrassed. He leaned forward across his folded arms. "I think I've got time." he said. I was dying inside, my mind was screaming like there was a little person screaming their lungs out inside of me, but I stayed calm on the outside. "Yeah...but, my way is more fun!" I said smiling slyly. I looked over to Bella. She looked extremely uncomfortable. So did Edward. They having one of those moments. When things are weird between them but they can't solve it because there are other people around. I wracked my brain for something that would get Jacob away from the table. I looked over at him and he was still staring at me. Then, to my great advantage one of my favorite songs by _Marianas Trench _came on; _Shake Tramp_. I sat up straight, immediately enthused by the song playing. "I love this song!" I said looking out towards the dance floor. I saw, from the corner of my eye, Jacob's smile widen and then he held out his strong hand and asked, "You wanna' dance?" I looked at him and smiled. I gave him my hand but as I stood up, _I_ led him onto the dance floor. Everyone who was already dancing wasn't doing any_ real_ dancing. Mostly just lots of hopping around. When I reached an open spot I started dancing, throwing my arms up above my head, moving my hips from right to left. I did a lot of hopping, shaking my hair, moving my hips, and raising my arms above my head. Jacob seemed to like that. That's what most of the people were doing in the room anyway. How I saw it, it wasn't about how good you danced, it was about how much fun you were having, and I was having enough for everyone in the room. When the song finished everyone was clapping. I was laughing and also joined in with the applause. I was about to turn away as the next song began when he grabbed my wrist. I turned back still smiling of course. "This is _my_ song." he said smirking. I raised one eyebrow as I turned back towards him, and waited to hear what song was "_his_ song".

"_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!"**_

After this line was sung I put my hand on his chest and pushed him a few steps back to show that I wanted him to "bring it". I laughed in my head. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel the heat through my tight fitted magenta tank top. He _must_ know that I've read the books, because his body would have completely alarmed someone who hadn't. I debated putting my hands on his shoulders, ( I knew I would never get them around his neck. I wasn't _that _tall.), but I decided that would limit my arm movements. I raised them up, lifting my hair in the process. I had to admit, I was a little surprised with my self-confidence tonight. I mean, I knew I was the kind of person who goes out and gets what they want. Not in a way that I get everything I want, but I don't sit around waiting for it.

When that song ended, Jacob and I were just staring at each other ,both of us smirking. Then my eyes shifted to a tall male figure who came up from behind Jacob. I recognized him as the guitarist in the band. He put his hand on Jacob's shoulder and said, "Jake, were up again." Jacob moved his head to acknowledge him but kept his eyes on me. "Yeah alright one sec." he said. I was trying to catch my breath, my chest rising and falling, but I had had so much fun! He faced me again. "You think your gonna stick around?" he asked. "Yeah probably." I answered. "Alright, I'll...uh...I'll catch you later then."he said with a flash of his smile and then he headed back to the stage.

**NOTES**

This is one of the songs mentioned in Stephanie's Eclipse playlist. I did not think of it myself.

This song is also mentioned in Stephanie's Eclipse Playlist.

Just in case you were wodnering, this song is Temeprature by Sean Paul. I though the whole reference to "keepin'you warm" and "shelter from the storm" fit perfectly for Jacob's character.


	3. Part Three Lame Jokes and New Friends

Disclaimer: Own none of the wonderful characters from twilight or nay songs incorporate in this story.

A Quick Author's Note:

I apologize for the long wait. I have been extremely busy this past week. Anyway, unfortunately my inspiration has decided to stop flowing. I have a couple ideas but im losing my...image? As to where this is going to go. If you have any suggestions they are much appreciated!

MPOV

I walked back to the table -still trying to grasp what had just happened- to find Bella and Edward staring intensely into each other's eyes. I looked at Bella, and then at Edward. Neither of them broke their eye contact. Since they clearly weren't finished their conversation I decided I had better take myself out again. "I, uh..." I started not sure of how I was going to do this I looked around quickly and the bar caught my eye. I tapped both my hands on the table lightly as I spoke. "I'm gonna get a soda." Then I got up and walked over to the bar. They still didn't look at me. _Wow, they really did find each other_, I thought.

I ordered a ginger-ale and sipped it slowly, trying to give them more then enough time. It was at that time that it dawned on me. Bella and Edward were sitting at a table less then 4 meters away from me. When I finished my drinks, and my astonishment, I looked over to see, what looked like Bella listing things, holding up one finger every time she named something. I place dmy empty glass on the counter and headed back.

BPOV

Marie-Anne stood up and then led _him_ onto the dance floor. I saw the way he looked at her. Like she was the only thing that mattered. I suddenly felt completely and utterly insignificant. "Bella," his melodic voice said. Immediately I looked at him. Could my face have shown all the feelings that were running through me just now? "It's not what your thinking." he said solemnly. My brows pulled together. "What?" I didn't understand. I didn't even understand what I was feeling. I wanted Jacob to move on. I chose Edward, I had to choose Edward. I was happy too, and so this shouldn't have nay effect on me. I should not be...whatever it is I am feeling.

"Bella," he said again. I looked at his pale, marble skin. He looked nervous. I could see discomfort in his topaz eyes. "Do you remember Sam?" Of course I did. I still remembered the night that he brought me back home when- I shied away from the thought. I just nodded. "And, do you remember Emily?" What was he getting at? There was something I should be reading, but I couldn't see what was between the lines. I nodded once again, still trying to figure out what he was telling me. "And do you remember Leah, and why she and Sam..." she trailed off. I stared into his eyes then I stopped breathing.

Edward and I stared at each other intensely and didn't stop when Mary-Anne came back to the table. She seemed to sense what was going on. "I'm gonna get a soda." she said, taking herself out so that Edward and I could talk. She walked over to the bar, looking a little disappointed.

"He...he imprinted on..._her_?" I realized I spat the word out. The acid in my tone didn't get past Edward. "Do you not like 'her'?" he asked mimicking the way I said "her". I sat up straight. "Maybe I don't." I said with my chin held high. He smiled his crooked smile. This would make it even harder to keep myself composed. Then he leaned closer, almost inches from my face. "And what exactly is it about her you don't like?" he said in a tone so seductive that I almost caved...almost.

"Many reasons. One, she is so outgoing. Two, she never shuts up. Three, she likes to dance..." I continued to list several things about her, but soon I realized that these weren't reasons I didn't like her. These were reasons I _did_ like her. I love how much energy she had, I loved how she loved to talk, I loved that she could dance, and I loved how she goes and gets what she wants instead of waiting for it to come to you.

"And finally number ten, she would not stop drilling us with questions earlier." I finished. I liked that too. No-one had ever been so interested in my life before. Edward chuckled and then Mary-Anne bounced back to the table with a new, bright smile on her face. Since she was the subject of our conversation now, I didn't know what to say. Edward however continued casually.

"Bella, love, you went from 8 to 10." I brought my gaze back to him. "Huh?"

"You went from number eight, to number ten. What happened to number nine?" I opened my mouth to answer. I didn't even realize I had missed a number, but she beat me to it. "Oh, oh!" she chimed excitedly. "I know this one." She placed her hand flat on the table palms downs, as if bracing herself. "Seven, ate, nine!" she finished with a wide smile on her face.

She looked up at me and Edward with hope in her eyes. Edward and I looked at each other for a few seconds. He then folded his hands and rested them under his chin. Then my eyes darted back to him when he tried coughing to cover up his laughter. At that I broke out in a short giggle. Marie-Anne looked back and forth unsure of what that meant. Then she laughed also. "You see! You laughed! It is such a lame joke that you have to laugh at how lame it is when someone tells it!" she explained. I had to hide my face by burying it into my arm on the table, while Edward covered his smile with his hand and made no eye contact with either of us.

That's when I decided I would be happy for both of them. This is what I wanted. It made everything so much easier. I didn't have to worry about hurting Jacob any longer, plus I could have a friend who understands me...everything about me.


	4. Part four I Can Play Guitar

**Thank you to Nocturne Eclipse for the idea!:)**

**If you would like to see a picture of Marie-Anne's guitar, visit my profile and click on the link underneath "Miracles Happen" Please PM me to let me know if it doe snot work. Thanks!! You can also find other images from my other story "Camping with the Cullens". It's all in the profile! Hehe! Enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any Twilight characters.**

* * *

MPOV 

When I opened my eyes all I saw was darkness. I blinked a few times, and then I tried to make out some shapes. I couldn't thought, and this confused me. My could I see nothing? Then I realized that I was horizontal. I laid there for a while as I discovered that I must be on a couch, or a bed; something soft.

Then voices became audible to me. I was slowly coming back to consciousness. "I don't think you should." spoke a voice in a loud whisper. Then another responded. "Well someone has to make sure she's alright!" "We can. _We_ brought her to the club, _we'll_ make sure she's alright." Said the first. They were both so familiar. The first was gentle but firm...angelic. The second was also gentle, but huskier, and deeper. "I can't leave until I know she's alright." Said the second. I was resurfacing. Where was I. I still couldn't see well, but I saw the ceiling and I recognized the stucco finish. It was my Aunt's house. I panicked. Had I imagined it all? Had I been so wrapped up in the book that I literally thought they came and wanted to bring me along? Was I going insane? "For the love of-"

"Edward, you remember how it works. Please, give him a break." This was a new voice. Not so precise with each word, but soft and gentle.

Could the kids have woken up while I was sleeping. Was my Aunt home? She would be so angry with me!

"Yeah, Edward give me a break!" mocked the second voice.

"Oh, very mature Jacob!"

Edward?...Jacob? Could it have really happened. "Guys! Would you be quiet! You woke her up!" Now this was a new voice. Melodic and similar to the first one, but female. I was lying, in the living room of my aunt's house, on the couch. My left arm lay gently at the side of my face. My other hand lay on my stomach.

JPOV

She looked so beautiful. So soft, fragile, and serene. Earlier tonight she had been full of energy and here she is; soundless and undisturbed. I was in mid argument with Edward about me staying to make sure she was alright. I had a duty to her now. Now, she was my life. Mine was unimportant.

"Guys! Would you be quiet! You woke her up!" Alice scolded. My eyes flew immediately to Marie-Anne. Her black silk hair fell chest. I went to Alice's side, as did Bella and Edward. All four of us stood there staring down at her. It probably wasn't a good idea.

Marie-Anne's eyes were already open. She did a double-take at the sudden pairs of feet below her. Her eyes slowly followed the feet to the people whom they belonged to. When she saw us standing there she shot up, raising her hand to her face.

"God!" she exclaimed. "What, are you guys_ doing_?!" she exclaimed once again, trying to catch her breath. She was cute when she was scared. I had to stop myself before images of her clutching close to me during a scary movie flashed through my head, and Edward laughed at my fantasies.

"Sorry." Bella muttered next to Edward. She stood up swift fully and pulled her soft hair over her shoulder. It hung down to her waist. She appraised me with confused eyes, then glanced at the rest of them. Then her cheeks started changing colour the slightest bit. Of course, Bella couldn't see, and Marie-Anne probably didn't realize that we (Edward, Alice and I) could. "Uhm, may I ask...why...why was I...sleeping?"

"Oh, don't worry Marie-Anne, you didn't like fall asleep at the club or anything!" Alice stated clearly seeing the panic in Marie-Anne's eyes. "Oh thank God! I mean I could handle falling asleep at like...a bowling alley, but at a club...that would be embarrassing." she claimed. I smiled. She noticed.

MPOV

"Bella." Edward said to Bella indicating that they should probably leave. Bella nodded and then turned to me. "Thanks again Marie-Anne. It was really fun having you there tonight." she said. I smiled. "Oh, no, thank _you_! Seriously, you don't understand how freakishly amazing this has been! I mean, how many girls get to meet their _favourite_ characters from their _favourite_ books?" I said specifically stressing the word 'favourite'.

Bella seemed like she wasn't sure what to do next so I walked over to give her a hug. I knew she wasn't really the type of person who hugged people a lot, but was giving up the chance to hug Bella Swan? Yeah...Right. She laughed and then I turned to Edward trying not to smile to much at his inhumanely perfect face. "Edward." I said holding out my hand. I wanted so badly to hug him to, but it would be inappropriate. Besides, I probably smell like "dog". I smiled in my head at the sentence. Edward took my hand and chuckled. "Yes, you _do_ smell like _dog._" I blushed and laughed, glancing quickly at Jacob who seemed pleased with himself.

Alice threw her arms open and embraced me excitedly. I giggled. "It was amazing meeting you Alice! I only wish I could have gone shopping with you!" I teased. She pulled away her face bright. "Who says we can't?" She pulled out the silver phone Carlisle gave her Esme and Edward. "What's your number?" she said staring at the display. I pulled out my cell and we exchanged numbers.

After we were done and they were about to leave Jacob announced that he should stay an make sure no other vampires break in through the back door. They left hesitantly and then he turned to me. We had turned on some light so there was a yellow-ish glow in the room. I curled up on the couch, and Jacob sat down casually next to me.

I was eyeing him curiously when he turned to me. "So, why are you at your Aunt's?" I smiled sheepishly. "Babysitting. I have three younger cousins." He nodded. Then movement caught my eye. It was my pink acoustic guitar. It had been leaning on the wall across the room. Now it was sliding down off the wall. I started fro the guitar, but a flash of movement to my left stopped me.

He stood there with my light pink guitar in his hands. I sat slowly back down and took the guitar. I stared up at him in awe. I checked I over for scratched and then gently placed it on my thigh which was crossed over my other. **(A/N her legs were crossed) **I started tuning the guitar, but I didn't fail to notice Jacob watching me the whole time.

When he noticed my questioning glance he composed his face. "I didn't know you could play." I laughed. "Play something for me." he commanded. I smiled pulling one corner up. I thought for a few moments then the intro to Time of Your Life. I knew it was the first song you think of for the guitar, but I was nervous, so I started the first one I could think of. Then I started singing along with the guitar.

_Another turning point_

_A fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist_

_directs you where to go_

_so make the best of this test_

_and don't ask why._

_It's not a question _

_but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs_

_And still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf_

_In good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories_

_and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth,_

_It was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable_

_but in the end its right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable_

_but in the end its right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable_

_but in the end its right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

When I finished I smiled shyly and placed the guitar gently on the floor.

JPOV

When she leaned forward, her magenta tank top, which clung to her pale soft pale skin, exposed the skin on her back. It sent chills through me. This was an interesting experience since I wasn't used to feeling the cold. Her back was unbelievably straight and that made her more tempting. Then I asked myself, _why am I resisting_?

So I did it. I leaned forward, took her small fragile face in my hands and kissed her. It wasn't the same as when I kissed Bella before. It was passionate, but it wasn't regretful passion. It was true and we were both putting it out there. I felt her small, cold hands on my arm.

MPOV

He leaned over and I felt his warm lips on mine. I was taken by surprise. I hadn't expected it, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. Our eyes were closed and placed my hand gently on his arm. His muscles were huge! I mean, not steroid-huge, but more than I'd ever seen in my life.

Suddenly a car door slammed and I heard my aunt laughing as she made her way up the drive way.

JPOV

There was laughter outside the house and I knew I had to go. Although it was almost impossible to leave her I knew it would keep her out of trouble. So, within seconds I was in the backroom and I was leaning against the wall next to the door, out of sight from anyone inside. I was breathing heavy and I leaned my head back and smiled to myself.


	5. Part Five A Shop to Remember

**MPOV**

In one second he was gone. I didn't have time to take in the moment. I stood up and opened the door for my Aunt. "Hey..." I greeted smiling. I shut the door when she walked in. "Darling!" she greeted enthusiastically, rolling the "r" in an Italian accent. She air kissed me on my right cheek, and then my left.

How was the party? I asked taking her jacket and putting it in the closet. "Mm! Fabulous! The food...ugh...to die for!" she exclaimed from the kitchen. I walked in to join her while saying, "Aha, you're kidding?" I took a seat at the same wooden stool, and smiled. I picked up my book and just turned it over in my hands.

My aunt noticed the book and raised her eyebrow. "Again?" she said taking a bite of what looked like a desert she brought home from the party. I smiled shyly. "Yeah...but it's really, really good!" I defended. "Mhm..." she said smiling teasingly. I dropped my jaw in faked offense.

"How were the kids tonight?" she inquired.

"Uhm, okay Joanne and Kai were good. Simon was a little...temperamental today. He threw a tantrum at bedtime and threw all the books of the shelf..."

My aunt sighed and shook her head.

"You know, I'm not sure how that one is going to turn out May..." she said worriedly. I was sort of my aunt's...mentor when it came to childcare. She had her first, Joanne when she was sixteen. She turned to me very often for help.

"Don't worry. He refused to pick them up tonight, but I knew that if I were to pick them up then every time he throws a tantrum like that he'll think I'm going to give in. So What you do is, if he absolutely will not clean up, tell him he can do it tomorrow. Don't let him go tot he park with friends or anything until that's done. He needs to understand that that behavior is inappropriate."

"Love," My Aunt said to me shaking her head. "You're a miracle worker! What would I do if you weren't my niece!?" she asked. I laughed and she kissed me on the cheek saying she's going to bed. I said I was just going to read a bit more than sleep on the futon in the back room; where I usually slept.

I slipped into my pajamas upstairs. I wore pink and red flannel bottoms, a red tank top with lace at the bottom, and a fuchsia pink zip-up sweater over top.** (A/N: Outfit available on profile)**

The couch was a deep navy blue suede with black suede pillows. It was incredibly comfortable, so I had no trouble getting settled. I sat there leaning against a pillow with knit black throw over top me, reading my book.

Eventually I grew tired enough to drift to sleep. Images of the night flashed behind my eyes and I smiled to myself.

I woke up tot he sound of my phone ringing. My ring tone was "Stronger" by Kanye West. I opened my eyes and shifted onto my right side. I reached down to the ground with my left hand, picking up my light pink cell phone.

"_**Shopping today! Be outside your aunts house at 10:00.**_

_**-Alice"**_

I laughed when I read the text message that had been sent. Then I quickly closed my phone and read the time. It looked like I had an hour to get ready. I hurriedly unzipped my black and red backpack. I pulled out my outfit and ran upstairs to change.

I shouted to my aunt from the washroom telling her my plans. Of course, I didn't mention the part about the person whom which I was shopping, also happened to be a vampire.

I examined my outfit carefully. I wore a pair of black, low-rise, skinny jeans with a black knit top. My shirt had sort of a balloon effect. Rather than being skin tight it flowed down to my hips. There was a grey band around the waist and a blue bow on the left. The neckline was low and square. And of course, no outfit would be complete, without shoes or a purse. For shoes I wore open-toed shiny black heels. As for my purse, it was a black guess purse with a silver clasp. **(A/N: Outfit on profile.)**

My hair was, as usual, straight. I slipped on my sunglasses and went downstairs to wait for Alice. There wasn't much waiting to do. The minute I closed the door, a yellow Porsche was standing in front of my aunt's house. I could hear "Shut up and Drive" blaring form the car. Alice opened her door and stood out halfway so I could see her. She gave me a wave. "Marie-Anne!" she squealed in her gorgeous soprano voice. I laughed and walked down the steps. I was walking down the driveway when Bella climbed out of the front seat.

"Oh, hey Bella! Are you coming with us?" I asked hopefully. "Uh..heh...no, I don't think so..." she said awkwardly. "Oh how come?" I said looking at Alice. I found it surprising how I was able to be myself around these "people" that I have only just met.

Alice shrugged, looking at Bella. "Oh, please Bella! It will be fun! It's not as bad as you think it is! Please, please, please please!" I begged. Bella looked at me, sighed, and nodded. "Yesss..." I celebrated throwing my fist above my head in triumph. Alice laughed and held out her hand for a high-five.

"Okay, so here's my problem, I can't decided which mall to go to. There's Collenwood; it has Guess, H&M and all the other good stores, but Barkensaw has the best food court-not that it would make a difference to me." she explained. I laughed at her last comment. "Well, I don't know about Bella, but I can go without the best food court for one day." Alice- still driving without swerving once- and I both looked back at Bella in the back seat. "Uh...Collenwood it is!" she said trying to sound excited. "Nice..." I said nodding.

We spent a good three hours in the mall before we decided to get something to eat.

"I just don't get it...it looks so..." Alice shuddered without the ability to finish her sentence. I laughed. "So delicious!" I finished. Bella caught some noodles in chopsticks and before bringing them to her mouth said, "I have to agree. This is probably the best Chinese food I have ever had."

"But, I mean these places are so...they looks greasy. In the other mall I was telling you about, the places are French, Italian, Greek, and who knows what else. I mean...McDonald's? Compared to _La Fornaio_? Which one sounds better?" Alice inquired.

"Hah," well I would have to say _La Fornaio_, but only because you used McDonald's as the otehr example. Now if you had used Wendy's or Manchu Wok as the other option, I'd have to go with them." I admitted.

After eating we walked into a store called_ Pump_. None of us had heard of it before so we decided to take a look around.

I was looking at a pair of pinstriped denim pants. They had a wide leg and fit snugly around your thighs. I was considering buying them when Alice appeared at my side. "Those are cute, but this is cuter!" she exclaimed holding up a black and white silk kimono dress. It had a deep V cut and quarter length sleeves. It was adorable. I took the dress. **(A/N :Dress on profile) **

"Okay you try that on, with these." she said handing me a pair of black leggings. "I am going to convince Bella to buy that top she's been looking at for the past five minutes." And then she danced to Bella's side.

I walked out of my change room and walked over to the mirrors just outside. I looked not to bad. It matched my hair. I always seemed to stand out when I wore black and white. I felt like it was missing something though. I pulled out a red lipstick from my purse and put it on. _That's it..._I thought to myself. Now I was satisfied and there was no way I was leaving without this dress.

I spent a few more second turning around and adjusting the dress making sure it was what I wanted. Finally I stood straight into the mirror and tilted my head to the side. I bit one side of my lip.

"I hope you're not rethinking this outfit." a husky voice said. My head shot to the right. There was Jacob, looking more perfect than I'll ever look. I felt one corner of my mouth pull up.

"Because, if you ask me, you look stunning in it." Then he smiled.

"Well, thank you. And no, I was trying to think of when I was going to get an occasion to wear it." I informed him holding my chin up.

"Jake..." Bella's soft voice said. "What, what are you doing here?" she was clutching a royal blue shirt in her hands. Jacob turned towards her searching for words when my phone vibrated. I had the ringer turned off. I opened it; no one noticed.

"_**Looks like Jacob made a friend last night.**_

_**-Alice"**_

Alice was behind Bella. She looked at me with a smirk on her face. I pursed my lips so I wouldn't draw attention.


	6. Part Six Hatred

Author's Note

I am truly sorry that it has taken this long to write this. I hope you guys liek this chapter, I'm not sure what ym own opinion of it is yet, very...full emotion it is...anywya let me know what you think! Enjoy!

MPOV

"Well, Im actually here for Marianne." Jacob stated. My stomach tightened. For me? Why me? Well I guess what happened last night would be an explanation, but why would he come to the mall to see me?

"The rest of the band want to hear you sing." he said answering my silent question.

"Oh, I...uhm, why?" I sputtered. Alice was trying to keep a straight face, and Bella looked...well, to be honest I could not figure out what the expression on her pale face was; angry, sad, happy, surprised?

"Sorry, can't say any more, but if your going to come we have to go soon." All three of us stared at Jacob with disbelief. Should I leave? I wanted to, just to be with him, but would it hurt Bella, for me to leave her? As I made a mental pro and con list, Alice nudged Bella who snapped out of her revery.

"Oh, Marianne, you should go. Really." she said not so convincingly but Alice jumped in befor e I could politely decline Jacob's offer.

"Go change. I'll buy them for you, and drop them off at your Aunt's. Go, go!" she said pushing me towards the cubicle where I was to change. Before I could protest I found myself inside and the door closed on me. I changed speedily.

BPOV

"Jacob?" I inquired while Marianne changed. I wanted an explanation. No way was he going to just take _my_ friend away and not explain to me what was going on. Who did he think he was anyway?

"Bella," and with just that, the old Jacob was back. My sun, my lifeline, and I found it incredibly hard not to just wrap my arms around him. Now I wanted him to myself. I wanted to just be selfish. Why should I have to share him with Marianne.

"Bella, what would you like me to tell you? I assume you know what...happened at the club." he continued.

"Well yes, but what is _this_ about Jake? Why do they want to hear her?"

"I told them she was a good singer. I heard her last night. She's good Bella really." he answered but there was something he was waiting to get out in words. I could that. I could see it was difficult for him but I stared into his gentle eyes to encourage the words out of him.

"Bella, does she even know? Have you told her why? Oh Bella, you know I'll always love you. My promise still stands. I wouldn't dream of breaking it. But you see, there are two sides of me, they don't agree with each other and I believe that they are both extremely powerful." he took my hands in his now, and now spoke in a low whisper.

"I will always be here waiting for you Bella, no matter what the other side of me is saying. You should know what it is like to love with two people at once. The only difference with me is that, I _chose_ to love_ you_. I was _forced_ to love_ her_."

"So you love her?" I asked quietly, but before he could answer his hands dropped and Marianne emerged, with an interesting expression on her face.

MPOV

I stood there with one hand on the door. I could not move, I think I had even forgotten to breathe. '_I was forced to love her_' he had said. It wasn't just that, it was everything. I never put much thought into the_ why_, he was acting how he was. Just that he actually was. Here was though, professing his love to Bella, and it hurt. It really hurt, and I'd never felt like this before. A guy broke up with me once, but it didn't hurt. Why did _this_ hurt so much?

I didn't want to hear anymore so I told myself that I was in a play and I was acting as the happiest person on earth, not the girl who felt like her heart was just ripped out of her chest. So I walked out and the minute I did Jacobs hands fell to his sides. I handed Alice the clothed and money to cover it, despite her insisting that she pay. Jacob smiled at me and led me out with his hand on my back.

SPOV (Sam's)

Jake walked into the room leading a tall, attractive, pale girl into the room. "Hey guys. This, is Marianne." he said gesturing towards her. She smiled sweetly and greeted us enthusiastically. I stood up to explain to her why we wanted to hear her. I told her that most of our audience tended to be girls, and we would like to get attract more male audience, and we thought that an attractive sweet girl like her, would do the trick. She laughed at that.

"So what your saying is..."

"We want you to join our band..." I finished hesitantly. I hoped it would not freak her out. She _did_ freak out, but in a good way...I think. She said yes she would be happy to and if it didn't work out, she said, not to hesitate to kick her. "Because," she explained, "even being kicked out of a band by you guys would be an honor." I made note of the fact that she was funny.

We got her to sing a few songs and then we all declared it was time for a break. She never seemed to tire, her excitement increased every time we introduced a new song. Jacob was in for an interesting future. Leah was going to be angry that we let her in for two reasons; one, we didn't even let her in (although I have to say I was not happy with that decision) , and two, Leah probably would not like her personality, too bubbly.

We were all lounging in the large brick room we called our rehearsal space when Jacob and Marianne began a somewhat intense conversation...

"Marianne, I think I need to tell you something.

"What?"

"Well, the reason I...at the club something happened...you see when I saw you I..." Jacob was clearly having some trouble spitting this out.

"I..." he let out a sigh. "I imprinted, when I saw you." he said finally.

They were sitting on a brown couch, and the rest of us sat across the room, pretending not to take notice. Poor Jake.

"Marianne?" Jake questioned her expression, which had changed immensely from the bouncing beauty who came in here this afternoon. Marianne sighed as well.

"Okay, I guess my acting skills aren't quite up to par." her face was dead. Not dead, but she looked so...tortured, it was hard, even for me to watch.

Jacob on the toehr hand was completely flustered and lost. "What? Marianne what are you talking about- did you hear what I jus-"

"Yes Jake!!" Marianne exploded in a yell. "I heard you! And I also heard you and Bella!" she continued exclaiming and stood up with her arms crossed over her chest. A few tears escaped down her pale cheek. Now all eyes were locked on the two of them.

"Marianne, I don't know what to say." Jake spoke softly, and I could see that he didn't like hurting her. Poor Jake, caught himself in a mess like me.

"Don't! Don't, don't say anything Jake." her voice calmed to a whisper but as she continued it rose back of to a yell; a plea. "I know you love her! I know it! What hurts is that you always will! And it scares me! Because it isn't supposed to hurt this much, Jake! And I hate that you'll always love her! And I hate_ you _for that! And I hate _myself_ for _having_ all this _hate_! And then it starts to hurt again, and I think it's because I might...I though I might actually love you..." Throughout her speech she began hitting Jake. You could see she wasn't hitting hard, so she knew what happened to Bella last time...but she hit his chest over and over with her frustration, and grew more upset. By the time she finished and was just crying and hitting him he wrapped his arms around her tightly and firmly and pulled her into his chest. She buried her head into his chest. Then he spoke softly into her ear.

"I'll admit, I lover her. And when I said I was forced to- I never said I wasn't happy about that. Marianne, I do love you, never doubt that. I vow to you, that I will never leave you, even if you end up hating me, or get married, or move to a monastery. I will be here for you too. I promise."


	7. Part Seven MarieAnne's Sun

**A/N**

**Sorry it has been forever! Exams are the worst! But now ideas are starting to flow again! Yay! Please enjoy this chapter, I knw my chapters aren't long but can't force ideas right? D**

**MPOV**

I pulled away from Jacob. I don't even know why. My mind was so flustered, it was like I had a screen stopping all these thoughts, filtering them out, and all of a sudden it disappeared. The thoughts were uncontrollably spinning around in my head. I could see Jacob wasn't sure what my pulling away meant, but I couldn't form words. I glanced around at the band staring at me apologetically, especially Sam, who seemed almost hurt himself. I striaghtned up and walked out of the heavy metal door.

Outside it was drizzling, and the sun was barely visible. I was in a small alley, surrounded with grey stone walls. It was a typical alley, with those metal garbage bins next to the door. There was a soft, cool breeze now, and it caused chills to run up and down my pale arms.

I hooked my thumbs on the back pockets of my jeans. I was trying to decide wether or not I was angry with Jacob, Bella, or myself. It wasn't Jacob's fault that he imprinted on me, and I have no right to be angry with Bella for loving Jacob. Then again, Bella gets Edward, I mean, come on. If I had Edward...

"Marie-Anne..." Bella's voice was panicked and shaky. I turned my head first and my body followed the movement. My expression was pretty much blank, with a hint of sadness and

curiosity. She twisted her hands every which way nervously. It occurred to me then, that she was there also, but she did not know where I was. I hadn't told her where I was going.

"What..." I began having some trouble forming words in my chaotic mind.

"Uh, heh...having a psychic vampire as a friend has its advantages." Her words were rushed an nervous. She took a hesitant step closer. I smiled lightly and added, "Yeah, I guess it does."

"I'm..." she swallowed hard and tucked her brown hair behind on ear before continuing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you heard us. God, I'm so sorry you got caught up in such a mess like this. You have every right to feel hurt Marie-Anne. But I, I want you to know that, he's yours you know. I made my choice, you know what happened...but as your friend, I mean if you want me to be your- as your friend I'm going to keep myself out."

Friend? My mind stumbled over the word. I didn't think Bella liked me much at all. Yet, here she is allowing me to be with someone she loves. And she didn't seem to think I wanted to be friends with her.

"Of course I want you to be, why wouldn't I?" I questioned taking her arm and sitting on the steps leading to the metal door I had exited from. She sat too, but hesitantly.

"Well, I mean look at me." I did just that, not understanding her point. When I didn't respond she continued. "And then look at you! Every time I look at you its like a stab at my self-confidence. It's like there's a voice in my head telling me, 'look she's prettier than you, she's more graceful than you, she's more confident than you, she's more talented than you...' and then when Jake imprinted on you..." her face became distorted only for a moment and she glanced up at my stunned expression. "I don't know! It was like you have everything I've ever wanted, and I just feel like a nothing next to you, but I really do like you Marie-Anne. I really do, and I think it was all just me feeling like I can never measure up to you. I am always worried about acting like a complete idiot around you, or making myself less worthy of your friendship."

I couldn't stand anymore. When my brain kicked into gear and remember how to form words I had to intervene.

"Woah, woah, woah! What is all this Bella? Where the hell is this all coming from? My life isn't that great you know. People say I'm the happiest person they know because I always have a smile on my face, but they don't realize what's behind it. Bella, I'm not the one dealing with a vampire as a boyfriend." We laughed half-heartedly. "I can understand you loving both Jacob and Edward, I really can." Her head lifted and she looked with wide, pleading eyes into mine. "Can you really? I really feel so selfish for it. They both have done too much for me, and talk about being out of league."

"I really do Bella. I mean for one, they are both absolutely gorgeous. Now, I haven't seen Edward without a shirt but...I mean, I can only imagine!" We chuckled lightly, staring past the alley at the buildings across the street. When we were quiet Bella spoke quietly. "I'm here for you Marie-Anne. I know your life has changed drastically, what with people who you though were fictional showing up in your aunts kitchen, but I want you to know, you can trust me, you can always talk to me. I can't guarantee my advice will be the best, but I'll do my best." I smiled at her, said, "Back at'cha." and encircled my arms around her in a tight hug.

When we stood up to leave, the sun started to poke through the clouds and sent it's soft rays across Bella's pale face. I smiled into the distance with my friend.


	8. Part Eight Cooler Ways to Die

**Author's Note!**

**Hey! Yet another update! I refuse to be caught in the current of writer's block! Anyway...yes, sorry not too much happens but I seriously strongly advise you to somehow listen to the version of Truly Madly Deeply, and not teh Savage Garden one! (Although tis wonderful) This tiem its Cascada! alright! For anyone who's all...whatt? Nooo she is not a cascada fan!! No I'm not a fanatic but I love this songg!!!!! And yeah, it just makes the moment so please please please listen to it while reading or after or before or whatever works for you. :)FANKS!**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

The band had decided it was best if I was not present at any more rehearsals until our upcoming gig. They were really counting on Marie-Anne and said we were lucky she was still willing to join. Naturally I protested but they said she needed time, and that when the gig was over we could work things out. Reluctantly, I had no choice but to comply and so of course I wasn't sure what to expect at the gig. I knew I was to introduce Marie-Anne to the audience, but there were songs she and I were supposed to sing together. I guess I was worried she wouldn't sing with me after what I had

I looked from behind the ratted brown curtain to see the dance floor completely occupied by girls in the front and guys in the back. The guys looked like they could care less, but the girls were hysterical. Some of them had even made T-shirts. Everything was set, I was just waiting for word from Sam that we were al set to go. I stepped away from the curtain and turned towards Quil, Embry, and the others. I inhaled deeply with raised eyebrows, but before I could speak Sam came up to the circle saying, "Alright boys! Lets roll!"

We stepped past the curtain and screams rang through the club the minute Sam was visible. I walked to my Mic which was splitting center with a second Mic. Once I saw that the guys were all sat a blew into the Mic, just to make sure it was on and to get the girls to shut up. I cleared my throat.

"Alright well, that was quite a welcome, thank you for that. So, for those of you who don't know our band's called Run with Wolves, and tonight we have treat for everyone. You guys can see that we only have guys in our band, but we thought try something a little different. I'd to introduce everyone to a great friend of ours. Marie-Anne come on out here!"

I actually thought that she would not emerge from the ugly curtain, but I was wrong. She did at that, and looking more gorgeous than ever before! She was wearing what I thought were those 'boyfriend jeans', or something like them. They had a flared leg or something, I forget what Leah had called them. For a shirt she were a black t-shirt, which I found very amusing. In pink writing there was the 'no smoking' image, and underneath it was written 'there are cooler ways to die'. She wore this layered on top of a pink long sleeved shirt that hugged her arms tightly. It was amazing how amazing she looked even when she was dressing so casual like the rest of the band**.(A/N-Outfit available on profile! im in love wiht it!)**

The girls cheered a bit but everyone in the audience seemed a little 'Iffy' about her. Actually, that is incorrect, because the minute she came on stage the guys who had stood at the back of the room immediately began hovering closer to the stage. After walking gracefully to the Mic opposite me, beaming the whole time, she turned and smiled at me.

"You wanna say anything before we start?" I inquired looking at her. She drew in a deep breath and spoke smiling the whole time.

"Oh, uhm well, I'm really so excited to be here! Man the perspective on-stage is so different from being all the way down the there!" she laughed gesturing towards the girls at the bottom of the stage. She continued.

"Uh-huh, Yeah! So I'm just so honored, I know that sounds corny, but no really these guys are amazingly talented. They're great singers and musicians and I mean let's just admit it, have you seen them? They're gorgeous!" Everyone laughed. I could bet that Marie-Anne was flying right now. I gathered that she enjoys when people laugh at her lame jokes.

"I mean they're gorgeous now, but," she snuck a look behind her as though she was up to something and then as she spoke she lowered her voice a bit. "You haven't seen them with their shirts of." she said the audience and Embry on drums piped in with a 'badom-bom-ch'. Again the audience was howling.

"Okay! Well, this isn't a comedy routine so I'm just gonna shut up now and I hope you guys enjoy the...uh show!" She looked back towards Sam who nodded, smiling, in approval. Marianne was singing the first song, but I didn't know what it was supposed to be.

The guys started playing the music and immediately I was able to play along with my guitar. "Truly Madly Deeply" Savage Garden. Only it was a more...modern version of the song, and better to fit Marianne's angelic voice.

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope I'll be your dream

Be everything that you need

I love you more with every breath

Truly madly deeply do

I will be strong I will be faithful

Cause I'm counting on a

New beginning a reason fro living

A deeper meaning, yeah...

I wanna' stand with you on a mountain

**Stand with you**

I wanna' bathe with you in the sea

**In the Sea**

I wanna' lay like this forever

**Forever**

Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly

in the velvet sky

I'll make a wish send it to heaven

then make you want to cry

The tears of joy for all the pleasures

And the certainties that we're surrounded by

The comfort, and protection

Of the highest power in lonely hours

The tears devour you

I wanna' stand with you on a mountain

**Stand with you**

I wanna' bathe with you in the sea

**In the Sea**

I wanna' lay like this forever

**Forever**

Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can't you see it babay'

Don't have to close your eyes

Cause its standing right before you

All that you need will surely come.

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope I'll be your dream

Be everything that you need

I love you more with every breath

Truly madly deeply do

I will be strong I will be faithful

Cause I'm counting on a

New beginning a reason fro living

A deeper meaning, yeah..

I wanna' stand with you on a mountain

**Stand with you**

I wanna' bathe with you in the sea

**In the Sea**

I wanna' lay like this forever

**Forever**

Until the sky falls down on me

Then the music stopped and all you heard was her, and she was looking straight at me.

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain.**_


End file.
